


for we sing out in dreams

by Zebooboo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dreams, Fluff, Multi, Other, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, author is being sentimental, dreaming of your partners' souls, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebooboo/pseuds/Zebooboo
Summary: Like the world is little more than a place to hold them and he is their willing prisoner.
Relationships: Azem/Emet-Selch (Final Fantasy XIV), Azem/Hythlodaeus (Final Fantasy XIV), Azem/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Hythlodaeus, Emet-Selch/Hythlodaeus (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	for we sing out in dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I've said this enough times already, but I can't believe Azem/Emet/Hythlo made me write fic again.
> 
> So uh, baby's first published ffxiv fic.......coming over to ffxiv from d2 is jarring and writing fic is even more so after my hiatus but <3 enjoy!

The touch is feather-light, almost fearful and all too easy to ignore, if Hades was of a mind to. And he is, actually. The aches and pains of afterglow are still making him drowsy and heavy-limbed and if his botherer wanted him awake, they'd have to work harder. 

Instead Hades burrows his face in the pillow beneath him, cheek brushing against another's warm skin. There's a chuckle above him but when fingers start carding through his hair, it's easy enough to ignore and give in to dozing. 

He flits between dreams, colours and thoughts, voices and songs, the warmth of the body next to him and the sun slowly traveling across his back. It's peaceful and silent and how could he want for more? 

When the bed dips behind him and lips find his exposed neck his eyes flutter open, frown tagging at his lips. Did they really want him awake?

He only sees a blur, the sun haloing the person behind him as they lean over him to reach the one at his front. Normally he wouldn't mind being caught between them, but right now any jostling feels like a wave of a turbulent ocean filled with the souls of his dear ones and he's just driftwood, getting soaked by their very essence. 

Overwhelming and searing in their intensity, branding his very soul with warmth and adoration and he forgets to breathe, forgets he needs to. Drinks in deep of them and sinks down like the world is little more than a place to hold them and he is their willing prisoner. 

Then he's being lifted up, out of the raging waves and his very soul cries at the loss. Lips find his own and he blinks out of the dream, the bodies pressed against his bare skin all the more jarring in dragging him to the waking world. 

Azem is kissing him softly, insistently and Hades can no less deny them than tear his heart out. He feels Hythlodaeus wrap his arms around him, setting his pointy chin on Hades' shoulder. 

He can feel the man's gaze, soft and all-devouring, and it stokes a fire in his belly. Slow-starting and slow-burning and if he lets it, it will burn him whole and keep wanting for more until they've all burned as kindling to it. 

Hades breaks the kiss with a whine from Azem and he wraps a hand around their neck so can mouth down their throat, teeth catching an ear lobe to worry. A breathy sigh is his reward and Hythlodaeus lifting his chin from his shoulder to catch Azem in a kiss of his own. 

Azem's weight settles across his chest, stretched out and still smelling of the road. Dirt and sweat and flowers and the sting of their magicks like a fine layer over their skin and Hades can't resist peppering kisses and nips and licks down their neck and over their collar like they are a fine delicacy. 

Their moan reverberates between their chests and he knows the exact trick Hythlodaeus did with his tongue to get that reaction. 

His mouth goes dry at the memory of last night, their bodies writhing against each other and tongues lavishing attention to every ilm of skin they could find. And he only had to reach over for a refresher if he wished to, and now that Azem was back they could all fall into delectable debauchery together. 

Still, he could not. 

Hades sighs against Azem's flushed skin, pressing another kiss to their bare shoulder before sliding away from between his bed partners. 

Fingers wrap around his wrist and he could hardly resist Hythlodaeus pulling him in to kiss the corner of his mouth. Chaste and everything Hades wants to drink down and keep coming back for. 

"Give Lahabrea my regards, won't you?" He scowls at the architect's teasing smile, all too aware how Hades' resolve to not play truant and go to his meeting was fraying with every passing second in their combined presence. 

Azem even has the gall to giggle, their attendance to the meeting not required on grounds that they shouldn't have returned yet and oh, how he wants to drag them along, road-weary and indignant to the meeting just to see them pout. 

He scowls harder but both of them can see he doesn't really mean it. ' _ Besides _ ,' he thinks to himself as he snaps his fingers, cloaks dropping like cold satin over him, ' _ they will still be here when I return. _ '

He fishes his mask out his pockets but Azem reaches up, deftly prying it from his fingers. His brow rises, amusement like a warm coil in chest, as they cup his cheek, calloused fingers tracing his cheekbone before sliding his mask in place themselves. 

They press their finger to their mouth, eyes twinkling like stars, and then reach up to press it against his lips. A kiss to keep, to come back to. 

He smiles, catching their hand to kiss their knuckles before letting go, watches them tangle themselves around Hythlodaeus, fitting along each other perfectly before Hythlodaeus shoos him away with a brow cocked towards the timepiece on the wall. Hades smirks and shrugs, eyes pinned on his beloveds. 

Lahabrea can wait for a moment longer. He does rather like to  _ watch.  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> uwu
> 
> i love these three so much......


End file.
